2miile Biitch
by KLonely716
Summary: /Really, I did not know what to rate it so... yeah./ Karkat is a new student at some school in a town that is located in a state across the country. Well fuck. He makes a few friends the first day and one of them just happen to become a crush. Okay, but what happens to Sollux? P.S. In the story, my friend put the, "now it's time to fuck shit up" part.


2miile Biitch

(Homestucktch

(Human-stuck) (SolKat) /Sorry if this sucks/ /if anything in the text is in this */* my friend put it/

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You just moved across the fucking country to some town you know nothing about. /Now it's time to fuck shit up./ You moved here with your mom, brother, and jackass step dad. God you hate him.

Your brother's name is Kankri. He can be pretty cool, when he is not going on and on about shit you don't even care about. Your mom, she is okay. She is nothing like your DIP SHIT MOTHERFUCKING STEP FATHER WHO IS THE BIGGEST DIP IN THE WORLD. Okay, calm down. It's Sunday and tomorrow you start school.

"Karkat, it's time to wake up." You feel a light shaking on your shoulders as your mothers kind warm voice wakes you up at 5:30am. Monday. Great, time to go to the new hell. Be the weird new kid no one knows. Be the kid who gets picked on, why the fuck did you have to move? 'Karkat, you need friends. You do not have any here. Maybe you will make friends here. So please, TRY to be social. You need to interact with people Karkat.' Ah yes. Your mother's thoughts on why you should move. You were in the car, half way there, and you asked why you had to move. Her answer, that.

You are at the bus stop, the cold morning air making you shiver a little. Not to mention that it is the middle of fucking winter and there is snow everywhere. BURR! Damn it. Where is everyone? "Come on! Please! For me?" You here a high pitched voice coming from behind you. A girl was walking with a boy, much taller than you, who is wearing weir 3D glasses, were walking up to the bus stop.

"No FF. I'm not doing it."

"PLEASE!"

The girl begged the boy to do something but the boy did not want to do it. What was going on? Who knows, but anyway, just do not let them notice you and- "Hello there!" You feel an arm sling around your neck. You stumble a bit but catch yourself.

"FF! Don't jutht attack people like that! Thorry about her. You okay?" The boy asks you and prying the girl off you.

"HEY!" She pouts. She looks at you like she is going to ask you a question but he covers her mouth so her words are muffled.

"Thanks, and yes I'm fine." You reply and the girl breaks out of the boys hold and smiles.

"I'm Feferi Peixis! And this is my friend Sollux Captor! Are you new?"

"Yeah I'm new… I'm Karkat Vantas." You say and she giggles. Sollux shakes his head.

"Nice to meet you Karkat. Ehh….." Sollux looks at you. Feferi giggles again.

"What two letter nick-name is Karcrab getting?" He thinks over the name.

"Shh FF."

You just look at them really confused. You shake your head and hope to get through the day without another person interacting with you. The bus pulls up a few minutes later and the bus driver tells you to sit in seat 15. You walk to that seat and sit by the window and space out. Until you feel the spot next to you sink a little and turn your head to find the boy with the weird glasses. You can't help but take note of his features. Wonderful features. Nice dark brown hair, cute face, god the fucking lisp! That is sexy. He looks at you after a few minutes. "Hey." You blush slightly.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Thup."

"Nothing, you?"

"Nope. Hey, thorry about FF."

"Is 'FF' Feferi?"

"Yeah. Hey, ith it okay if I call you Kk?"

"Sure…"

He smiles and turns. You pull out your Ipod and start listing to "Radio Active" by Imagine Dragons because it's a good fucking song. How long is this ride going to be? Oh well. You lean your head against the window and close your eyes. 5 song later you feel a shaking on your side. You turn to see Sollux looking at you.

"KK we are almotht there." He tells you and you just nod putting your Ipod back in your bag. The bus pulls into the school and you get off the bus with Sollux and Feferi. They take you to the office and you get your schedule.

_Math_

_English_

_History_

_Lunch_

_Art_

_Science_

_Technology_

Have Art and Science with Feferi and Math, English, and Technology with Sollux. The three of you walk to your lockers. Feferi has a locker on Sollux's right hand side. You have a locker on his left hand side. You are separated by a few lockers and the guys who have the lockers next to you are total douche bags. Damn it! Why did you have to move? You had no problems at your old house. Sexual problems are what you mean by problems.

Gay, just fucking gay. Your step dad hates gays and he found out you were one. One of your new locker neighbors thuds your back, a little harder than needed, and you almost fall over because of the pain. Crabdad had kicked you multiple times right there, so yes, it hurts. Feferi almost screams and tackles the guy but Sollux held her back. The only thing holding you up from the unbearable pain coursing through your body making you fall was Feferi's arms and soon, Sollux's hand on your shoulder trying to help you stand upright. They both look at you with concern and know that it was not just a thud that did that. No, there had to be more to it.

"Karcrab… What happened? A simple thud could not have done all that."

You let her finish not wanting to rudely interrupt someone who you actually WANT to be friends with. "I fell and hit my back last night. It's nothing. Thanks guys…" You stand straight and walk off to first period with Sollux. Fuck, you hate lying to her but you do not want them to know about your abusive step dad who got more abusive when he found out you were gay. Please do not let anyone fine out you are. That would just mean people could make fun of you. Math goes by quickly and you meet Feferi outside by the lockers so you can go to English.

Its lunch time, finally, and you are headed to lunch with your two new friends. Feferi is going off about how if someone ever messes with one of her friends there will be one less child going home from school. She means Sollux, Aradia, Eridan, Nepeta, Equis, and you. Whoever the last four are. Eridan is her boyfriend or some shit, Aradia is Sollux's cousin, Nepeta and Equis are in a relationship. That's more friends than you have ever made put together, number of friends you have made, 2. "HONK!" You jump hearing a loud call from behind you. Oh yeah, sorry. 3 friends.

"Gamzee, hey." You say to the taller male in front of you.

"Hey there bro." He smiles. Feferi and Sollux smile as well. They know him? WHY, WHY ARE YOU THE ONE PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL WHO DOES NOT EVEN KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS OR WHO IS IN A POPULAR CLICK?! Ah fuck it.

(END Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. In the first paragraph where is says " /Now it's time to fuck shit up./ " My friend put that. Thanks. Sorry it sucks.))


End file.
